ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure Island (Canon Tale)
Treasure Island is a children's novel written by Robert Louis Stevenson in 1883. It is one of the most dramatized novels in the world and heavily influenced other fictional depictions of pirates including treasure maps marks with an 'x', one legged pirates with parrot companions, and the infamous 'black spot'. It was important for Once Upon a Nightmare to include Treasure Island to expand the mythos surrounding the Maritanis. To make the island more important, it was decided that it would not simply house physical treasure, but also a mystical altar placed there by the goddess of the sea to crown someone worthy of the title the Pirate King. In addition, Eric Flint of Little Mermaid and Captain Hook of Peter Pan were made the sons of Captain Flint, the captain killed during a mutiny prior to the events of Treasure Island. Canon Tale Jim Hawkins was simply the son of an innkeeper who ran a small lodging house near the outskirts of Wyldgate…until an older man in his care, sick and obviously concerned about a one-legged man, took up residence in the inn. He would turn out to be none other than Billy Bones, the right hand of the murdered Pirate King, forced into hiding on land after the royal Captain Flint was dethroned in a vicious mutiny aboard his flagship in which his youngest son, Eric was also lost and believed dead. Witness to Billy Bones' poisoning, Jim was the only person with whom the man shared the location of a treasure map, a map that would lead to the pirate kingdom’s Treasure Island. A new Pirate King could only be crowned on the island, when he took his oaths before the altar to the Coming Tide. The secret of Treasure Island was safeguarded and known only to the reigning King of the Pirates. Jim wanted only to help the rightful heir find his way to the Island...but he was deceived and found himself aboard a ship with Long John Silver and his men. Jim befriended the crew, never knowing that Long John was the same man who mutinied against the Pirate King and planned a similar mutiny aboard the Hispaniola. That is, of course, if the ship survived the perils of the blight long enough to facilitate a mutiny. And assuming that the disinherited pirate prince, Captain Hook, did not intercept them first and steal the map that would allow him to reclaim his birthright. Or that Prince Eric was not found to be alive and well on shore, thanks to a certain mermaid... Characters * Captain Smollett - 'Short one sentence description. * 'Eric Flint - 'Short one sentence description. * 'Jim Hawkins - 'Short one sentence description. * 'John Silver - 'Short one sentence description. * 'Livesey - 'Short one sentence description. * 'Squire Trelawney - '''Short one sentence description. Plotlines Treasure Island is a plotline that has yet to be fully explored on OUAN. Related Stories * ''Little Mermaid'' - Eric Flint is Captain Flint's son and currently seeks Treasure Island. * ''The Pantheon'' - The Coming Tide was the deity who created Treasure Island and placed the altar upon it. * ''Peter Pan'Peter Pan (Canon Tale)- Captain Hook is Captain Flint's eldest son and has a claim to the pirate throne.